Champion
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Claro que eran amigos, pero cuando se trata de fútbol y amor dejan de lado todo. Con motivo de la final del mundial. ArgMex, GerMex. Yaoi


Declaimer. Hetalia es de Hidekaz, pero al fandom nadie lo detiene.

Notas del fic. Se que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero es que, o aprovecho estas oportunidades o me espero cuatro años para el próximo mundial... que será en ¡Rusia! Como sea, soy mexicana (por si no se habrán dado cuenta) y me encanta el fandom latino, pero dada mi nacionalidad a México lo meteré hasta en la sopa y ahora les tocó a Alemania y Argentina, también hay un ligero PortugalxBrasil... demasiado ligero y algo abierto, pero no pude evitarlo.

Aclaraciones (nunca están demás)

Brasil-Luciano

Perú-Miguel

México-Alejandro

Die Tasse ist unssere-La copa es nuestra.

Mexiko auch-México tambien.

Ich liebe dich-Te amo

* * *

Todos se hallaban en sus respectivos lugares, los latinos del lado derecho con enormes banderas, cervezas, botanas y aquel animo contagioso tan característico de ellos que notabas a kilómetros de distancia.

Los europeos a la izquierda, algunos mas animosos que otros, Gilbert, Ludwig, Arthur, Romano, Feliciano y Antonio.

Es que era una de esas batallas Europeos contra Americanos (Si, porque incluso Alfred se hallaba echando bulla con los suyos... más sorprendente, que era una de esas ocasiones donde el primo del norte era recibido cálidamente entre los sureños) Ya saben la vieja rencilla de los del viejo continente contra América.

La amada final se disputaba entre dos grandes.

Alemania vs Argentina

Y aunque ambos rubios eran muy amigos, cuando se trataba de fútbol ambos dejaban de lado aquella fuerte amistad, para destrozarse en la cancha.

-El que gane tendrá una noche pasional con Ale-

Luciano un poco más repuesto después de la a vergonzante derrota gritó cerveza en mano observando a los ojiazules con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Y es que para avivar más los ánimos el brasileño se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de picar un poco más el orgullo de ambos y que mejor que la tensión sexual del argentino y el enamoramiento no tan secreto del alemán.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Fue el coro de los tres mientras se veían entre si.

-Espérate tantito güey-

Trató de razonar el moreno pero por las intensas miradas que se lanzaban los otros dos, y las risas estridentes de todos era ya un hecho que, como siempre su opinión salía sobrando y nadie refutaría o lo apoyaría, su mirada se dirigió a Alfred quien solo se ruborizó un poco y río más quedamente (increíble de creer)

-C'mon Bro this is fun-

-Cabrón... hijo de...-

-No es como si no quisieras... anda te doy permiso-

-No necesito tú puto permiso-

Se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos logrando que todos rieran más fuerte.

El primer gol, vino con un beso apasionado de Martín que si bien fue posición adelantada y bien lo sabía, así que aprovechó para susurrarle en el oído para que _"Se hiciera a la idea de lo que le esperaba en la noche"_

Ludwig no hizo nada, solo frunció el ceño y se dedicó a ver el partido mientras Gilbert reclamaba que no hubiera manoseos previos.

-Che, solo disfruto un poco de lo que me espera-

Sonrió con aquella prepotencia tan característica de él, burlona y mordaz que solo le crispo los nervios y logró que una querella silenciosa se instalara en la habitación.

-Eres demasiada tentación carnal-

Perú lo tomó de la cintura alejándolo de su otro hermano y colocándolo detrás de todos.

-La copa esta allá abajo que no se les olvide-

A la mención del trofeo todos dejaron de verlo para dedicarle una mirada a la anhelada copa

-But, the prize is the hottest one-

El gringo no le estaba ayudando en nada y no sabía si lo hacia a propósito o porque ya se le notaba algo ebrio

-Ya quítenle la cerveza-

Ordenó porque de seguir así, las cosas no terminarían bien para él claro esta.

El medio tiempo fue un respiro, y como el premio gordo que era de vez en cuando tanto Martín como Ludwig le dedicaban miradas evaluativas y sonreían predadoramente.

-Par de weones culiaos que no tienen decencia-

Manuel se les había unido en la parte trasera alegando que ya suficiente borlote había.

-Aaaw Manu ¿te sentís abandonado por Martucho?-

Miguel imitó el acento de su hermano rubio logrando incomodarlo bastante y ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Weon!-

Ambos rieron un poco quitándole tensión al ambiente.

-La magnifica idea fue del idiota de Luciano... SIETE UNO-

Costa Rica tan sutil se dedicó a remarcarle su derrota al brasileño quien se hizo de oídos sordos mientras Portugal lo tomaba de la cintura de forma posesiva y le susurraba algo al oído

-Ya, tranquila mujer que eso ya fue-

Le calmó un poco, pero él tampoco estaba contento con los hechos.

-Aquí entre nos, me gustaría que la copa se la llevara Martín-

Le susurró al oído sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa a la chica.

-Si ya sé que al rato nadie lo va a aguantar, pero es más fácil lidiar con él que con Gilbert y Ludwig-

Y es que podía manejar mejor la situación con su hermano latino... no era raro que de vez en cuando desfogaran su pasión volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad con su relación odio/amor, pero el alemán era distinto, porque no era solo atracción física que pudieran saciar en una noche... las cosas eran más complicadas, con esfuerzo habían llegado a convertir todo en una amistad bastante solida y estrecha que a veces rayaba en lo ridículo, en palabras simples, era más fácil la relación que tenía con Alfred y eso era decir mucho.

El segundo tiempo dio paso a los extras y ya los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados.

Tanta pasión por el fútbol era normal... viniendo de los latinos TODO era pasional y bueno los europeos aunque más reservados... a quien engañamos son Gilbert y Ludwig... fútbol... y cerveza.

Fue difícil contener al prusiano ya con las bebidas encima y después de que cierto incidente cofcofSchweinsteigercofcof fue necesario que varios países intervinieran para que el albino y el rubio no se agarraran a golpes.

Al final fue Götze el héroe del partido y aunque los albicelestes no dejaron de intentar empatar hasta el último segundo ya nada se pudo hacer en escasos dos minutos.

-Die Tasse ist unsere kesesese-

Gilbert abrazó a su hermano antes de girar a mirar al argentino.

-Mexiko auch-

Y era como uno de esos niños que se ufanaban por todo y lo jalaba con ellos, antes de salir a felicitar a su selección dejando a los demás consolando al argentino.

-Deberías ir a felicitar al equipo-

Asombrosamente Gilbert los dejó a mitad del camino adelantándose para deleitar con su presencia al equipo campeón... era parte de la recompensa por el triunfo.

-Alejandro-

El alemán detuvo la caminata de ambos agarrándolo por la muñeca.

Bien podría culpar a las cervezas que bebió, pero era mentir, porque ambos tenían bastante resistencia al alcohol.

-Yo...-

No lo dejó continuar, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él provocando un ruido sordo al momento que el más alto golpeo la pared mientras él se encargaba de devorar sus labios con avidez, la respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar en forma de un gemido contenido que se ahogó en su garganta y que fue el primero de varios cuando sintió la lengua del mayor deslizarse por su boca mientras el rubio le mordía el labio ligeramente de forma casi lasciva.

-Ich liebe dich-

Le murmuró apenas se separaron por falta de aire y fue ahí cuando notó no solo que se hallaba fuertemente aferrado a la playera del teutón, si no que este lo tenía sujeto firmemente de la cintura... no tuvo fuerzas para contestar aquellas palabras que acompañaban la suplica muda de correspondencia por parte de los ceruleos alemanes, solo otro beso que aunque menos intenso era igual de pasional que el anterior y eso le bastó al germano para sonreír mientras invertía posiciones y tomaba el mando en aquel roce de labios.

* * *

Eran de ese tipo de cosas que solo pasaban cada... bueno... jamas en la vida le habían pasado y menos en SU casa.

-Pero...-

La voz de Alejandro y los jadeos sorprendidos de sus demás hermanos expresaban solo una mínima parte de su sentir.

-¿Qué estaba pasando con su equipo?-

-Kesesesese-

El sonido de la estridente risa de Gilbert jamás le había sido tan molesta.

Y de nada le ayudaba que su pueblo estuviera enfurecido, triste e indignado.

-Luciano...-

Se giro solo para observar en la puerta a quien (sinceramente) era la última persona que hubiera querido ver.

-Hermano...-

España murmuró logrando que todos los latinos y los demás europeos observaran con atención.

Uruguay le dio un ligero empujón con el hombro incitándolo a ir con el mayor, al fin y al cabo ya nada podía hacer con aquel marcador.

* * *

Notas finales. En si no hay mucho que agregar, solo que es mi primer GerMex... si, el primero y que agradezco a Myobi por betear y subir el cap. (notas de la beta... Odié este fic, me estresó a mares, los odia todos ahhhhhh *saca las AK47 y dispara*)


End file.
